A Game of Heroes
by Remnants of Peace
Summary: The years 2099 and the human races has evolved so far as to develop superpower. These powers have been around for a while and the government has decided to give them a name that name is Quirks!. This story follows four teenage boys in there last year of highschool and one doesn't even have a quirk! Or that's what he believes. Come find out about them in this unclear able game (Life
1. What's Beyond Gas

_Italics:talking_

 **Bold:Thoughts**

 **I smile like a idiot when I see M.J.'s reply to my text and think looks like I've got somethin to show him.** Thinks a young man eighteen in age with brown hair and unnatural yellow eyes. But is the interrupted by a booming voice shouting

 _Mr. Parker are you with us? And while I'm talking with you do you know where Mr. McCarron is? He missed the first two periods._ says to the now named Parker

 _Well I'm in fact with you Mr. Fissure and M.J said his bike broke down half way to school and he dropped it off at a repair shop_ I say to

 _Ha that's such a lie he probably skipping class to go play games at the arcade! Stop covering for your boyfriend Patrick_ says Bull to Parker

 _Go Fuck yourself Bull you know I all ready have a girlfriend_ I say to the dill weed

 _Patrick Pepper Parker! I will not stand for cursing in my classroom to the principal office with you!_ Shouts

 _Ugh Fine! Screw this class I already know this stuff!_ I shout as I slam the classroom door shut

I head to the office and get the note to leave school and as I head out light bulbs in the school explode with my anger and as I get out side the gates I head straight for the junk yard to practice with my quirk.

A few hours later

 _Alright come on I can do this!_ I shout. **Do what M.J. And David said that would help with controlling my quirk. I think to my self.**

But nothing happens!

 _Ugh what is wrong_ I shout to the sky.

 _It's because your quirk sucks! You stupid poor piece of shit!_ I hear a voice say From behind me!

I turn and see Bull and his"Friends"

 _What did you just say?_ I say to him getting angry unknowingly causing sparks

 _I said your stupid electric quirk suck you bum fuck you hear me! That's why girlfriend moved away! To get away from you!_ Shouts Bull as his Friends Ooh and such in the back round

 _What_! I shout getting really angry but didn't get to finish my sentence by one of Bulls friends punching me with his stupid speed quirk

And get knocked back and hit a bile of cars and notice my wallet gets flung of its Chain and in front of one of the goons.

He picks it up and opens it and smiles as he whistles as he looks at the photo of "her"

 _Hot Damn she absolutly fucking but UGLY_ he says as he shows the photo to the others and they start laughing as well making jokes about me but the thing I couldn't are was the insults about "her"

 _Fuuuucck_! I scream as I stand up as electricity starts poring out of me.

I did the only thing in the situation that My mind thought of I lowered my body and spread my legs and bent both my arms towards the back of me and started muttering.

 _ka_

 _Me_

 _Ha_

 ** _ME_**

 ** _HAAAAAaAAAaaaAaAaaA_** I scream as I thrust my hands forward

And not to just my amazement but to Bull's it works as it tears a whole in the ground and the giant bile of garbage

And before I get to move I suddenly see the ground? And hear foot steps near the exit! I look over to see Bull and his gang there leaving!

 ** _I must get it!_** I shout in my mind as I slowly crawl over to the photo

The scene closes with Patrick on his back with the photo in his hand raised toward the sky with a giant smile on his face with tear running down his face.

 _I Miss you_ is heard if you listen closely

And Patrick goes fully unconscious and the photo is still in his hand and you get to see it clearly it s Patrick standing next to A very Pretty girl and behind them is M.J. And a tall teen with black hair and glasses all holding up a ribbon.

 ** _Tv Turning on sound followed by static_**

 **Step Step Step**

 _I remember this this is last years science fair we came in second place thanks to our project on Plasma._ Says a familiar voice while taking the time to strap a Pokemon Go Plus? To Patrick's Hand? And putting a sticky note in Patrick's wallet saying what to do with it.

 _I Think we titled it._ The voice says as he finishes his thoughts

 **What's Beyond Gas?**

 ** _See You Next Game?_**


	2. Birth of a Beast?

_Italics:Talking_

 **Bold:Thoughts**

 **Where did Patrick and M.J. go this time?** I think to Myself in wonder in the middle of getting my stuff for fourth period.

I decide not to dwell on it and text them later I think as I hear the warning bell for class as I book it to English.

 _Well so glad you could join us Mr. Griffin_ says a snotty voice from be lowly my line of sight

I look around and see some of the class laughing but don't see the owner of the voice I look down and see not looking to happy

 _Now go take your seats!_ He shouts at the class. As class begins signified by the final warning bell ringing

Okay today class we shall continue reading ... And The Beast! says as I lose focuse for a second wondering why there's a kid sitting in M.J's usaull seat? Oh well

Any the more and more Talks I start to fall a sleep and soon Sleep over takes me

 _Mr! ... !... will you please stop drooling all over my new books_ Shouts at me as I wake up with a startle!

 _Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to!_ I say to him in complete haste

 _Well now that your awake I wanted to get you opinion on how you think Belle should treat the Beast_. questions me out of the blue

 _Well I think it should be like later on in the book where she loves the inner him not the beastly like appearance but sooner rather then later_ I say in complete honesty shock the class and causing most to laugh but smiles and nods

 _Well done Bravo Bravo that's the answer that I wanted you get extra points on your exam next week_ says Shocking myself and the class

 _Of course that was to be a secret quiz but oh well back to the story!_ Says Mr. Fissure with gusto

I raise my hand and ask to go to the bathroom and was aloud to go

As I was finishing up business I look up into the mirror into my brown eyes and slowly look at the rest of my feature long black hair kept in a pony tail or as Patrick dubbed it Man Tail. And as well as my little goaty that I have as well as my side chops as well I basicly look like a beast!

Any as I finished up class I was walking from the English to Lunch and got what I usually get and was goin to sit down but was interrupted by Bull knocking my Trey down and kicking my ankle knocking me down!

I look up in anguish at Bull and scream

 _Wtf! Dude!_

 _That's what you get for being friends with that Penies Parker and The M.J. Douche Bag you hear me I couldn't get them today but I could still get you!_ Says Bull with full venom in his voice

 _What the hell did they do to get you so pissed off!_ I say

 _They keep back talking me they have no right to I'm the top of the food chain you hear me!_ Bull screams in my face

 **Growl** I growl at Bull as I sweep his leg out from under him and use that to grab his face and plant the back of his skull into the cafeteria floor.

There soon followed by these events is complete and utter silence in the cafe as some are in horror of what I did and others are impressed at my reflexes

Soon the silence is ended by one word

Beast! Shout by no other then Bull's girlfriend Taylor

And soon the whole cafe erupts into chants of Beast! As they point at me in terror soon the security guards come in and see the scene in the wrong way of course and taze me and that's all I remember after that it's just a blur.

 ** _Tv Turning on sound followed by static_**

 **At the local police department**

 _Well you have three charges of assault. Two charges of threats against authority and One charge of use of quirk with out a lisence to do so._ Says A very Familar voice to David in the holding cell

 _Who are you?_ David asks

 _Me well you don't need to know that yet here take this and answer when it rings and follow the directions that it gives you_ the voice and blacked out silhouette says as he toss a Pokemon Go Plus? And walks away

 _Wait come back I'm so lost right now!_ Shouts David

 _Hey Griffin your free to go now someone bailed you out_. The officer running lock up states as he unlocks David's cell

 _I'm so confused right now?_ Says David as he walks home and try's to get a hold of M.J. Or Patrck for that matter

Not to far from where David is walking the black silhouette is on a rooftop and says to himself

Is this The Birth of a Beautiful Monster or A

 **Birth of a Beast?**

 ** _See You Next Game?_**


	3. Outcast AND Copycat?

Pain...

Darkness...

Absolute Silence...

I instantly wake up from that nightmare again in a heap of sweat and my hearts racing.I look at the clock to see that it's 6:09 one minute before I have to get up so I turn off my alarm and sit up and slow my breathing and racing heart.

 _It won't ever happen again okay_ I tell myself while looking at my hands.

 _Alright time to get ready for a new day at a new school in your new town Jesse_ I mumble to myself as I walk to the shower and bathroom.

A few minutes later I'm stairing into the bathroom mirror at my messy unkept brown hair as well as my Purple eyes and start to get ready for the day.

A few more minutes later after breakfast and on the walk to school I start to slowly see where I will be attending to finsh out the last year of highschool and think **Wow it's so so normal?**

Alright after getting my new schedule and meeting the principal I go to my locker and put my supplies away and head to first class which is English? I believe yup just checked its English and apparently the core subjects are all taught by the same teacher with a multiplying Qurik. Oh well I start to book it and come to find out I'm the first one there! Like come on! I'm new and I'm here before everyone els except the teacher of course. So I walk fully into the class room and is introduce myself to and he welcomes me warmly like every one so far

 _Why don't you go sit in that seat in the back corner the student who usually sits there isn't here right now and won't mind you using his seat_ says

 _Okay to I need to know anything to start today?_ I ask in confusion at the one request is to just sit in the back and watch the class

 _No I will have something for you to do tomorrow. For now until where done Beauty and the Beast you can just to class work from other classes or I might give you some papers to do hear or there_ says

 _Okay well thank you for having me_ I says in a shy voice

 _No problem my dear boy! But before I forget the principal instructed me to tell you NOT to tell the other students about your Qurik for it might cause the other students to become jealous of you and start to bully you okay_ stays starting in a macho man voice then ends in a kind and caring voice

I just nod with a serious face on

So slowly through out the day nothing was really any different from a normal school. Well except for that David kid he seems to have a good sense of right and wrong but is to innocent to see the worlds true evil. Everything was going fine until the end of the day at my locker.

Hey new kid I didn't get a chance to introduce myself! A very loud voice is heard throughout the hallway and a bunch of kids move to clear a path to show no other then this school resident bully Jim Cricket aka Bull for his Quirk that gives hi the strength of a bull.

 _Oh there was know need I already know a lot about the most notiable student here_ I says in a nicest way possible

 _Oh so you heard from the other students about me huh. I Hope they were Nice things they said about me!_ He shouts and looks amusingly at a bunch of the students near by.

 _You know you don't have to take it out on the other students right? I mean I heard a bunch of things about some students from the staff when I was meeting with the Principal._ I says to him hoping not to start a fight

 _But the world hates me so yeah_

 _What did you say pipsqueak!_ Bull says with a pissed of look on his face

 _Shit I curse_ and duck a punch that was meant for my face but instead hit my locker denting it

Bull then proceeds to pull his fist out of said locker and try's to swing at me again I grab his fist this time by mistake and my Quirk activates. My Quirk that I dubbed All for One copies and boost others Quirks through contact.

Which right now is not good! Bull starts rapidly punching at me but I use his own Strength and counter them blow by blow until I get a idea I start leaning my body towards the water fountain near by and doge his last punch causing him to break the fountain right off and the built up water pressure from said fountain jets out sending Bull into the lockers denting them and a text book falls on his head when he's about to get up an knocks him out! And I mean out there was. A boom that echoed in the now silent hallway when it came down on his school.

I sit there breathing hard and slowly I feel my Quirk wear off and I hear foot steps coming my way, I look on no it's the principal ugh not a great first day after all but what I didn't expect was what came next.

 _Your not in trouble in fact someone wants to speak to you about this. whispers_ the Principal as he crouches to me

 _Okay? Who?_ I says in confusion

 _Just wear this and press the center button when you hear it beeping, Then follow the instructions that are given from there okay._ The Principal whispers to me as he hands me a Pokemon Go Plus? and just walks away like this never happened.

 _Now out! All of you it's the end of the day I want go home!_ Shouts the Principal to the bystanders

I slowly get up and head to the exit and start to think about today maybe this school isn't so normal as I thought.

 _But what ever is going on I want to figure out WHAT it is that's going on_ I mumble to myself as I head home for the day

Scene fades to black as the sunset shines in the sky.

 ** _Tv Turning on sound followed by static_**

So The **_Outcast! And the Copycast?_** as well that's something. You don't hear every day. The same voice from before is heard saying to someone on a phone who's watching the now named Jesse James walking home.

The Figure slowly reaches into his or her pocket and pulls out what seems to be a pink game cartridge? But you can't make out the games name from sunlight reflecting off it!

He or She presses the button on the cartridge

 ** _Game Start!_**


	4. A Unkown Variable X?

Numbness...

Bright Lights...

People Talking?

Beep Beep Beep

And there goes my dream I think to myself as I wake up from my re a curing dream. I decide to sit up and look around my room for a second before I'm interrupted by a soft knock agaimst the door.

 _Come In!_ I shout to who is ever at my door.

It turned out to be Poppy who wanted to know if I could run to the bank for Mrs. Wells to drop off the rent I being me accepted of course and Poppy sipped away to tell Mrs. Wells that. And so I quickly get dressed in my usual Green shirt and Orange shorts and head down stairs and grab the money and head outside to get going on my bike. While doing so I forgot something and head up stairs to grab my school bag, phone and see a new text from Patrick and quickly reply to him and I also grab my wallet and key's.

If I use these short cuts and cross the railroad tracks I should be there in no time and have enough time to head to school. I say to myself as I ride my bicycle down Main Street toward the rail road tracks.

I soon reach my destination of Main Street Bank and head inside and start the task of waiting in line.

What happens next is what will shape not only me but everyone I know and care about as well as some of people I don't even know at this time.

Bang! and with that the only security guard is down and now we are being held hostage by three robbers because know one will use there quirk in fear of getting arrested themselves

Those greedy sons of bitches! I think to myself as I clearly see people with quirks who can stop this but won't

 _Alright now everyone listen up just give us all your valuables and we will be on the way and not even think of using the alarms I used my quirk to disable them before we came in!_ The Head of the group of robbers says to us

Alright so I gave them what I owned but tried to hide the rent for the orphanage,but the third robber sees me trying to hide it and decides to make a example out of me by kicking across the face and the room into the bathroom!

 _Damn super strength being so common! But that didn't feel like any super strength I've felt before maybe it's a evolved form of it? No it shouldn't be,the likely hood of that happening especially in the suburb of a city is like 1000/1 chances!_ I mumble to myself in slight agony at the constant now back and face pain.

Outside the Bathroom

 _Alright now don't end up like that kid you hear me!_ Shouts the second robber to everyone present causing a little girl to cry and the mother to try to comfort her daughter.

Back to the bathroom

 _Alright now that's not right_ I say to myself when I start to hear the little her cry. Okay these assholes need to be taught a lesson but how? I mumble to myself

I start to think as I look out the bathroom door way carefully not to alert the robbers to the fact that I'm still alive some how.

 _Ugh the only thing that come to mind is the layout of the area, that and how a speed and or jumping quirk would come in really great in maneuvering around the area fast while also dogging the bullets would be easy in the open area and in the air._ I say to myself but the problem being I don't have a quirk!

What am I suppose to do to some how save these people or to at least make the little girl stop crying I hate when little kids cry. I sit there just thinking but then the robbers must have thought of the same thing and wanted the little girl to stop crying and started threatening the mother

 _Shut the kid up or we will kill you first._ Says the leader with no emotions what's so ever

I didn't know it then but those words were what caused me to change into the person I am today

Time slowed down for me as I saw the leader point the Gun at the mothers head and cocked it ready to fire

Suddenly a weird Yellow light surrounded my hand as what seemed to be a Competley blank strange game cartridge formed into my palm!

I looked at it then I looked back at the scene before me and thought Please what ever this is let me save them!

Press!

A pink light surrounds the cartridge and then The Game was downloaded into it!

Every one else's p.o.v

 ** _Mighty Action X!_** Is heard loud and clear across the room confusing everyone present and followed by

 ** _Mighty Jump!, Mighty Kick!, Mighty Mighty, Actiooon X! ._** As a pink light and jingle invades everyone's vision and hearing what stode before them is something they will never forget.

A person wearing Pink set of armor with green circuits on his legs and black wrist guards as well as black and green high tops

 _I guess it's time to get this game started._ The person says as he strikes a short pose filling the hostages with hope and the robbers with fear as they came to the same conclusion

 _He's a Hero!_ The Little girl shouts happily while the robbers shout it with disgust

 _Yup your all right!_ He says in a cheery cheesy voice as he charges the third robber holding a shot gun.

Switching to The hero's p.o.v

I charge the third robber wielding the shot gunbecause it would be problematic if I get to distracted with the others and he one shots me.

I start rapidly punching him in his sides as he left them wide open. He stumbles back at the last jab I did to his ribs and shout at me to stay still and proceeds to try to pump me full of led. His problem was that his shotgun is a pump action and you must pump it after every shot to shoot your next shell, so I use to my advantage by dogge rolling his shots. I charging him as he pump his next shot and grab the back end of the shot gun and deliver a super charged kick to his stomach ripping the shotgun out of his hands and him across the room out cold as the back of his head hits cement.

I try to calm my breathing after seeing that I just beat my first robber that I don't hear the angry yell of the second robber tackling me to the ground and starts trying to punch my lights out because I took out his buddy. I quickly think of something and super charge my legs and slam my feet against the floor causing me and the third robber to fly up into the ceiling ,I'm okay but he's not his back just made a crack against the ceiling and he lets go of me and we both fall me gracefully him not so much again hit another body part against something this time it's his face against the floor he's out.

Finally it's me against the "Big Boss" as I start to calmly walk towards him as he starts to shake but then gets confidence once again when he starts breathing fucking fire from his mouth! Making me stop in my tracks and start to jump around his flames and such. This goes on for awhile as we both get tired he thinks of a way to escape by using his quirk to make a smoke screen I see right through it and decide it's time to finish this.

Time slows down once again

I lower my stance and put my right leg behind me and left in front as I tighten my body as rainbow colored fire and electricity surrounds my foot. And as he's about to grab the door handle to leave I spring to life jumping at hi at high speed slowly forming into a flying kick stance and

Outside the bank

Migthty Critical Strike! Is heard form the door way of the bank as a mini explosion happens and the robber and what seems to be a pink blur flys past the cop cars and cracks and street causing a bunch of smoke to surround the figure as well as the robber.

The smoke clears to see a small crater in the street as a pink suited hero is standing on top of the criminal.

Soon the hostages file out and the cops grab the other two Crimnals that were inside and there was one question on everybody's mind who's the guy in pink?

They soon get a Answer as the police chief is in the middle of questioning said pink individual but is interrupted by the little girl and soon her mother as she try's to scoop up her daughter so she won't bother the hero and chief but the chief laughs it off and allows the girls to do what she wanted to do by coming over here it was something so simple to!

 _What's your name?_ Ask the young girl and so silence as everyone soon starts to listen in to the conversation between hero and child.

Hero's P.O.V

 _What's your name?_ I hear the young girl ask as she looks up at me in wonder and awe.

 _Huh... We'll... You... See Idonthaveaname_ I says slowly with a stutter dumbfounded by the question and end with super quick talking

 _Well you need to make one up!_ She shouts at me with a pouty face,No more like demanded of me! And the chief and some of the bystanders are laughing at this.

 _Sweetly don't bother the hero he's probably new to this and didn't think of one yet you can hear it later when he thinks of it on the news okay._ The mother says to her daughter as she crouches to her level and is about to pick her up and starts to leave

The scene fades to black

Tv Turning on sound followed by static

 _Wait!_ I shout stoping the mother as see the young girl upset that she didn't get my hero name and run up to them and the mother looks back at me in surprise

 _Yes?_ The mother asks with confusion written on her face

The daughter doesn't face me so I just start a little speech

 _Young Girl! You want to know my name yet I don't know yours? Didn't your mother teach you to introduce yourself before ask someone there name?_ That gets a reaction the girl quickly turns to face me and the mother has a shocked face before she gets what I'm doing and smiles my way.

 _Why didn't you say so!_ The young girl shouts in excitement.

 _My names Penny_ she shouts at me!

I smile

 _Well it's nice to meet you Penny. I want to say thank you_ I smile even winder as I see the comfusion on both mother and daughters faces as they heard what I said

 _Why?_ Penny says

 _Yes I like to know he your thanking my daughter as well._ The mother says with intrsest as she puts penny down and crosses her arms and looks at me with a raised eyebrow

 _Because I don't like seeing any one in tears_ I say to not only Penny but to every one who is watching and listening as I stand up and look at the news team who just arrived and rush over to video what I'm about to say.

I look down at penny then at her mother and I look back to the camera and say!

 _Listen up people of StandFord I will not let any of you cry like this young girl did! Do you hear me! And to those who want to do harm and to steal and to do what is wrong_...

Switches to P.o.v of three individuals after a long day and watching the news

They all turn up the volume

The camera now zooms in on the pink hero's mask as he speaks then zoom outs as he does a pose with both hands in fist and at his sides making to triangles with his chest out a little bit

 _I Am Mighty X!_ The figure says as points to his chest as he proclaims to the city but to also the world

 _And I will Save You!_ Mighty X proclaims to the civialians making them think that maybe he good to have a official hero around.

 ** _Prologues Clear!_**


	5. Volume 1 Opening

The Day English cover by Nathan Sharp

 **Bold: Song lyrics**

The scene opens up with a quick view of our main 4 in there houses

 **You See The Sun Rise!**

They all look up towards the sun and smile

 **A New Days Abond You!**

The four are shown walking to school together

 **You Bite Your Nails and Your Knees Start to Tremble!**

Then closes in on Jesse and M.J. Standing back to back while blacked out silhouettes of there past are played in the background

 **The Time is Upon You to Show Them what You Can Do!**

The screen splits in four as our heroes use each of there abilities

 **And Soon They Will Know What You Can Do!**

Shows different people of the city reacting to there powers some in fear others in awe

 **The Day Has Come!**

The screen splits in four once agin but shows our heroes all punching something

 **Late Into the Night I hear it Storming**

Shows once again Jesse and M.J. sitting on a bed and there arms over there faces as it rains out side

 **And End to the Rain Is what I Prey and Hoping**

They Both seem to be Mouthing words

 **Now I feel the Preassure of the city Oh, How it eats me Whole**

They both look out at the city as multiple police lights run around it

 **So Many Names and Faces**

Switches to different people that the characters have met from School and life as Heroes

 **Sleepless Nights Spent in Unkown Places**

Show the group in there costumes in random places in the city late at night doing patrols

 **And Every Day I walk Into the Great Unknown**

Shows our heroes walking into abandoned places as they get inside a criminal decides to attack them from above

 **I'm Not to Blame I'm going to take a Stand**

See our heroes jump back from there flying enemy and take a fighting stance with David and M.J. In the front and Jesse in the middle while Patrick stands in the back.

 **Say My Name**

Shows Penny watching the news where the fight is being broadcasted and is shouting M.J.'s hero name Mighty X

 **I'm telling you to finally reach out and take my Hand!**

Shows Jesse run up to M.J. who just got knocked down and reaches his hand out as M.J. take it

 **Colliding fist are what's going to make you!**

Shows The team regroup as Jesse's quirk activates as he touches M.J. giving him a boost

 **Your going to have to grit your teeth or they will break you!**

Shows M.J. ready to finish the fight as he gets in his kicking stance

 **The Time is Upon You! To Show Them What You Can Do!**

Shows M.J. launch his kick as he gets a direct hit and the enemy starts to fall

 **Your Braking the Mold to Show Them your not Them!**

Shows the enemy falling as he gets struck by a energy beam by Patrick and sent towards David who starts rapidly punching the guy in the stomach and sends him flying towards Jesse who copied Patrick's quirk and charges up a beam.

 **Will We beak Thorough, I don't know ,don't know the bells are ringing!**

Shows the flying guy being arrested and the team heading back towards the school as the first morning bell goes off

 **Come out and Play now!**

Shows the Team about to enter school but is stopped by a Unkown figure wearing a blood red military uniform and a army of men with quirks of different verity

 **The Time Is Upon You! To Show Them What You Can Do!**

Shows our heroes quickly get back into there costumes and get ready for another fight

 **And Soon They Will Know!**

Shows David and Patrick handling the soldiers while M.J. and Jesse both sprint towards the Leader,he see this and smiles as he pulls out his swords.

 **The Day Has Come!**

Ends with Jesse Touching the General and M.J. going for the finisher as he fly towards the leader with his kick

The Tittle Card Appears

 _A Game of Heroes_

Then the Tv turning on sounds is heard as the scene fades to black


	6. Game Set

_Italics: Talking_

 **Bold: Sounds/Thoughts**

 **Opening Sequence**

 **Beep Beep Beep Slam!** Goes a alarm clock as it is hit by a hand of a familiar young man.

 _Ugh why did I have to go out patrolling late last night._ A tired M.J. says as he sits up in his bed.

A quick while later

 _Alright now i'm ready to go._ A more awake M.J. says as he goes downstairs to the first floor of the orphanage and into the kitchen to help if need be. He's greeted by the Caretaker of the orphanage.

 _Hello M.J. how are you this morning?_ Asks

 _I'm fine thank you for asking._ Says M.J.

 _M.J. could you be a dear and go wake up Poppy for me? She usually up by now._ Asks

M.J nods his head and goes and stops at the bottom of the stairs

 _Poppy Get UP! We have school in 10 minutes._ M.J. shouts up the stairs and soon Poppy come running down the stairs in a hurry.

 _Okay! Let's go M we got to go!_ Poppy says in her normal excitement.

 _Okay Okay Fine come on we'll take my bike._ M.J. states as they head out to the front of the building and get on his bike.

5 minutes later

M.J.'s P.O.V

 _We are here Poppy you can get your head of my back now._ I says as I feel her head get off my back and hop of the bike and goes to meet up with her friends.

Poppy's P.O.V

 _I don't see what you see in him Poppy._ One of her friends states

 _You just don't get it, there childhood lovers!_. Squeals the other one

 _Ugh you guys don't say that out loud he will hear you!_ I whisper loudly to them as I take a final look back at M.J. and see him locking up his bike and head in.

We see M.J. quickly grab his things and head to home room while meeting up with Patrick and David.

 _So why didn't you answer any of my texts last night?_ Says Patrick as he looks at M.J.

 _My phone died and I left my charger in my locker_. States M.J.

David just stays quiet and looks over at his wrist or more specifically the Watch the mysterious person gave him.

After School

Patrick's P.O.V

 **Beep!** Is heard as directions pop up on the watch's screen

I booke it towards the area displayed on my watch

David's P.O.V

 **Beep!**

I look at the watch and see the directions and I start running there.

Jessie's P.O.V

 **Beep!**

I see the directions pop up on the screen and start running there.

 **I will find out what's going on.** I think to myself as I run

At the location displayed on the map

We see one by one Patrick,David and Jesse find there way there and meet up.

 _What Are you doing here?_ Says Patrick to David

 _So you also got a watch from someone?_ Says David

 _Alright lets calm down and look around more specifically that shed over there._ Jesse says as he points to a rundown shed.

Our three characters decide to head into the shed and look around they find what they are looking for.

Three cases in front of a screen saying to open the cases and to put what's inside on.

They all decide to open their respect of cases at the same time and what they find is something they will be familiar with until the day they die.

Inside Patrick's was a modified Suit that look like sayian armor and as well as a mask.

Inside David's was a backpack that can wirelessly connect to his watch to unfold his armor.

Last but not least inside Jesse's was a body suit with a set of boots and gloves as well as a helmet.

As soon as they are done putting on the Costumes the cases close and blow up causing the shed to catch fire. The guys run out of the shed and look as it goes up in flames.

 _What is going on here?_ asks a voice from behind them

They turn around to see Mighty X standing there with his arms crossed

 _Okay fine since you won't tell me I will just have to beat it out of you. Let's get this game started_ Says Might X as the scene fades to black

 _ **Tv turning on sound followed by static**_

 _So you plan on having them fight first?_ Asks a voice inside a dark room with the only light coming from a computer monitor.

 _Yes it's a good way to see how they fight and to see if Mighty X is all he's cracked up to be, Of course we will have plenty of more times to see what they can do._ Says a voice from the speakers of the computer monitor


	7. Match?

" _Let's get this game started"_ Mighty X says as he charges at David

 **Opening Sequence**

David and Mighty start trading blow to blow fist to foot. As both Jesse and Patrick just stand there staring for a few seconds before they decide to try talking Mighty out of fighting them.

" _Hey wait we didn't start the fire it was an explosion caused by these cases inside the shed"_ shouts Jesse as he dodges a kick aimed for his face.

" _Yeah! That is what happened"_ Says Patrick as he start firing beams at Mighty to get him off of Jesse and David. One does hit him as he goes flying back. And a pink flash is seen as Mighty's armor disappears to find M.J. on his knees breathing heavily

" _God damn it I should have ignored this and gone home"_ M.J. mumbles to himself as he stares up at the three costumed individuals.

" _M.J.!"_ Both Patrick and David both shout out as Patrick's takes of his mask revealing his face and David has his armor fold back into its backpack form and run to M.J.'s side.

" _Wait! You guys are the people who started the fire?"_ says M.J. as he stands up

Jesse walks in front of both David and Patrick and take sof his helmet.

" _We will tell you exactly what happened"_ state's Jesse as they three tell M.J. how they got their watches and what happened before he got here.

 **Short Explanation Later**

" _Okay I understand the situation"_ M.J. says as he listened to them explain their part of the story.

" _Why didn't you tell us you were Mighty or the fact you have a quirk"_ Asks Patrick in a concerned tone.

" _Thats easy you see I didn't even know I had a quirk until the robbing last week. And the reason why I didn't tell you or David was because I didn't want anyone to get hurt for my mistakes, You see while I do get armor with abilities of Mighty I don't get any protection I have a life bar on my chest plate that reads what my health is at if it hits zero my armor fades and so does my ability to transform back for a few minutes"_ Explains M.J. to Patrick as he,David and Jesse nod in understanding.

" _Well i'm tired and can't transform for a bit so let's head home and get some rest"_ M.J. states as he gets up and heads home with the guys slowly following behind.

 **The Next Day**

" _So did you guys hear about how long the lines are for Gekitotsu Robots!"_ Says Patrick as the group walks to school.

" _Already have it"_ says M.J. as he currently playing said game on his handheld device.

" _How do you already have it!"_ shouts David as he and the others look over to see the game in action.

" _I know the CEO of the company pumping out all the new games. He's a childhood friend."_ Says M.J. like it no big deal while shrugging his shoulders.

" _Wait you're telling me that you know Robert Genm of Genm corporations"_ Says Jesse in shock as well as David and Patrick.

" _Stage Clear! And I will not confirm nor deny that accusation"_ Says M.J. as he puts his handheld away and runs into the school leaving the others in the dust as they chase him

The scene fades to black

 **Tv turning on sound followed by static**

" _They did better than I thought. And who would have thought that Mighty X turnt out to be 'him'."_ Says the same voice from the dark room. But this time you can see something near the monitor it seems to be a Black game cartridge with silver images and writing but you can't make out the writing on it.

" _Sir the advanced copy of Gekitotsu Robots has been delivered"_ says a new voice to the person in the dark room.

" _Good Good now we just wait and see what M will do with this game"_ says the voice from inside the dark room.


	8. Real Steel

**Opening Sequence**

" _So you sent the guy I asked for to StanFord right?"_ Asks the mysterious voice from the blackened room.

" _Why yes sir I made it my personal mission to make sure that was prepared for his mission"_ Says the Butler while taking a bow and leaving.

 **At StanFord High**

" _Okay guys you ready to go?"_ asks Patrick as he stand near M.J.'s locker.

" _Yup!"_ M.J. says as he's done putting away his binders and slams the locker closed.

The group starts to head out the front entrance but is interrupted by a Man trying to vandalize the school!

" _Hey! Stop right there!"_ shouts David as he tries to stop the guy but as he is about to grab him he vanishes.

" _Huh?"_ Patrick makes a sound as he,Jesse and M.J. just witnessed it as well.

" _You can't stop me if you can't keep up with me, For I am Rush Tackle!."_ Shouts the man as he reappears behind everyone.

The guys sit there in shock that a B-class villain is in front of them. They quickly look around and see that everyone has gone home and then they look at each other and by one the guys slowly get into costume. David quickly puts in the command to unfold his armor and Jesse takes of his clothes for he had his costume on underneath them, and Patrick slips on the padding of his armor and slips out his mask from his backpack. All that's left is M.J. who quickly pulls out the M.A.X game cartridge and.

 **Press!**

 **Mighty Action X! Mighty Jump, Mighty Kick, Mighty, Mighty Actioon X**

As a pink flash envelops M.J. as he is now in his Mighty X costume and crosses his arms forming an "x"with them

" _Alright Rush let's see if you can clear this game"_ Mighty says as he jumps in the air and from behind him was Hakame firing a beam from his hands, while WolfnSteel starts running up to Rush and tries to grab him once again which ends up with him being hit by Hakmae's beam and tumbling down the front lands behind Rush and starts trying to kick Rush but he keeps dodging the kicks.

" _Ha! You can't hit me!"_ Rush says as he continues to dodge each of the group's then proceeds to put his skills to good use dispatching the group one by one. First Hakame next WolfnSteel then Jesse and finally last but not least Mighty.

" _They weren't even worth my time"_ Rush says as he speeds away leaving the group laying there unconscious.

 **Five Minutes Later**

" _Ugh! My head"_ M.J. says as he stumbles into the Orphanage and heads up to his room. He to a pain pill and lays down but not without clearing the final level of Gekitotsu Robots and falls asleep.

A red flash is scene from M.J.'s window

 **The Next Day**

" _What the hell!"_ M.J. shouts as he looks at a Red game cartridge that is on his bed

" _It's a Gekitotsu Robots cartridge like the one for Mighty Action X?"_ M.J. mumbles out as he picks it up.

" _Got to tell the guys about this"_ M.J. says as he runs down the stairs and onto his bike as he pedals to Patrick's house.

" _So you're telling me that when you woke up this morning you had a cartridge of Gekitotsu like the one you have for Mighty Action?"_ Jesse says as the guys are all upstairs in Patrick's room discussing this new development and what they can do to stop Rush if he pops up again.

" _Yes! I woke up and felt something stabbing my side and Bam! Its there. I don't know how but it exists now."_ M.J. says as he stares at the cartridge.

They were going to continue their talk until they hear sirens heading towards the elementary school. The group looks at each other before get changed into their gear and running full speed towards the school.

" _Please don't hurt any of the kids"_ Shouts the Teacher as Rush just punches the teacher into the ground.

" _Well I wouldn't have to if they would just shut up about that Mighty X guy"_ Rush says as he turns towards the cowering kids and look through the group and spots what he's looking for.

" _Ha! Got ya"_ He says as he picks up Penny! As she starts to shake trying to get out of his hand.

" _Let me go!"_ Penny shouts as Rush puts her face right in front his.

" _Well I would but I need to teach you a lesson when it comes to shouting nonsense about stupid heroes!"_ he shouts as he goes and throws Penny towards a wall.

 **Slam!**

" _Huh? That's not the sound it's supposed to make?"_ Rush says as he turns around to see Penny perfectly fine in the arms of WolfnSteel.

" _Thank you mister!"_ Penny says as she is put down by Wolf and runs towards the other kids.

" _Why you!"_ Rush shouts as he gets ready to charge at Wolf but is blown back by a Beam of energy.

" _Thanks!"_ Wolf says as he look over to Hakame.

" _No prob"_ Hakame says as he run over to make sure that the kids are okay same with Jesse.

" _Why you damn heroes why do you keep getting in my way!"_ Shouts Rush as he tries to make a Beeline towards the kids but is stopped by a Black and Green shoe to the face.

" _Yeah I don't think you're hurting anyone any more rush. Especially my first and biggest fan!"_ Mighty says as he gets in front of the kids.

" _Mighty! You're here!"_ Penny shouts as the other kids look up at the heroes in awe.

" _Oh Yeah! How are YOU going to stop me i'm the fastest man alive!"_ Shouts rush as he charges towards Mighty but doesn't land a hit as Mighty dodge's each attack that is thrown at then rolls out of the way and pulls out the Gekitotsu robots cartridge.

" _With this!"_ Shouts Mighty

 **Press!**

 **"A Gacha! Buttobase! Totsugeki! Gekitotsu Punch! Gekitotsu Robots!"**

 **Beep! Boop!**

Standing before the children and Rush is a new form. It's a new red and black chest piece and shoulder pieces as well as a red face plate that boxers wear as well as a golden V on the top as a crest over the Mighty X battle suit. But the most noticeable feature is the Giant robot hand on the right arm of Mighty.

" _Mighty X! Level 3!"_ Mighty says as he gets in a boxing stance with the robot arm in back and his normal arm in front.

" _Growl! You think a costume change is going to beat me! Think again!"_ Shouts Rush in anger and head at Mighty at his top speed ready to deal a heavy blow. It never hits! As soon as rush goes to let loose his punch Mighty grabs it with his normal arm and holds onto it tightly. And before Rush could comprehend what happened.

" _Time for the Finisher"_ is heard from Mighty as he punches Rush straight in the chest and knocks the wind out of him but that's not all he starts to go flying up into the air as the robot arm detaches from Mighty and flies up towards the sky. And comes crashing down into the ground with it's rockets.

 **A few minutes later**

As everyone is heading home Heroes,Children and Family as well as Police. We see the damage caused from Mighty X's finishing attack a giant crater in the ground with a indent at the bottom in the shape of Rush.

 **Scene fades to black**

 **Tv turning on sound followed by static**

In the same dark room form before its shows on the monitor a video recording of MIghty level 3 doing the finisher on Rush.

" _Good Good he's learning how to use his abilities"_ The voice from the dark room says.


	9. Magnets Science or Magic?

Patrick's POV

" _I got the best news guys!"_ I shout into my phone as i'm pacing around my room.

" _What?"_ Asks David in a bored tone

" _Jenna's coming back to town for the dance this weekend!"_ I shout with so much excitement in my voice

" _Who?"_ Asks Jesse not knowing who Jenna is

" _Oh Yeah! You haven't met Jenna she's my girlfriend"_ I say to him as I get ready to go to the airport to pick her up.

" _Oh! Cool! I didn't know any of you guys have girlfriends"_ Jesse says with interest

" _Well the only official one with a girlfriend is Pat here while M.J.'s to shy to even think of asking Poppy out"_ David says as he shouts at something and hangs up the phone.

" _Huh so i'm not the only one seeing the things between Poppy and M.J. good"_ Jesse says in relief.

" _Yeah well I got to go pick her up at the airport see ya!"_ I says to Jesse as I hang up and run out the front door to my apartment.

 **At the Airport**

We see our young destructive turtle walking into the airport, but is soon gets side tracked by multiple people on the ground with their hands behind their backs as a guy in a completely metal and glass suit is stealing things from people!

" _Looks like a job for Hakame"_ Patrick mumbles to himself as he runs into the nearest bathroom and changes into his costume and runs out.

" _Stop! In the name of the law!"_ Shouts Hakame as he charges towards the villain and tries firing beams at him,but the villain ducks behind a counter and disappeared from everyones point of view.

" _Ha! You think you can stop me! I'm a master of illusions and no one can find me when I disappear"_ The villain says as his disinbodyed voice seems to come from everywhere at once!

Then all of a sudden Hakame starts to get hit by a invisible force blow after blow as he get's knocked around and soon ends up on the floor.

A soft **Ting!** Is heard as the camera zooms in on a ring that fell out of Hakame's Pocket!

" _Oh ho what's this? A ring? I think i will take this as my sign of victory!"_ Says the villain as he appears and picks up the ring and puts it in his pocket as he looks back at the battered Hakame with a broken mask and lets a evil smile form on his face.

" _Well since you will never see me again I might as well tell you my name it's White Magician"_ W.M says as he walks away or tries to at least.

 _ **Give It! Baaaaccck!**_ Shouts Patrick at the top of his lungs his voice modulator not working

As he shouts this random things start to fly up in the air? But they all have one thing in common they're all metal.

" _What is this magic!"_ Shouts W.M. in fear as his body starts to shake as well and starts to float up.

" _So it did work cool"_ Patrick says as he see's White magician floating in the air as well as other metal items.

" _What do you mean it works what are you doing!"_ Shouts Magician as he tries to move and activates his powers turning him invisible.

" _Yeah that won't work you see I just put out a field of electricity that works like a magnet levitating any metal it comes in contact with up into the air and since your suit is metal you are affected and even though I can't see you I can still feel you"_ Patrick explains as he wraps a metal pipe around the villain and tosses him towards the cops and make a break for it towards Jenna's gate to pick her up. But not before grabbing the ring from magician and putting it back in his pocket.

" _So tell me again why didn't any of you help me with white magician"_ Patrick's says as he's now talking to the guys over the computer while their playing the new mmo Dragon Knight Hunter Z

" _Well I was busy with Poppy setting things up for the dance and pep rally this weekend"_ M.J. says as his character shoots a fireball at a orge.

" _I was busy helping David get back up to lvl 5 for the final boss battle"_ Jesse says as his character cuts down some skeletons with its sword.

" _I was also helping M.J. move some stuff around to the new secret base"_ David says as his character uses it's gauntlet and greeves to hack and slash away goblins.

" _Ugh fine well I have big news any ways Jenna and I are getting married after we graduate."_ Patrick says it as if it's not a big thing. As his character uses it's dual barrel crossbow to mow down some bats.

 _ **WHAT!**_

Is heard through the voice chat as Patrick just laughs his ass off while in the backround Jenna just giggles while texting Poppy and telling her what happened.

 **Tv turning on sound followed by static**

" _How far are they away from beating DKHZ"_ Asks the voice from inside the dark room

" _Their very close only one level away sir"_ says a random grunt to the blackened silhouette.

" _Good they need to be prepared for anything that chronos has up his sleeve"_ says the voice


	10. Beast Beta

David's POV

I was walking home from work at the mechanic shop really late and noticed some noise coming from down the street near the food store.I of course rushed over and commanded my suit to unfold and when I got there a villain was trashing the place eating everything in sight and the clerks were knocked unconscious and the polices weapons weren't doing anything to him.

" _Stop Right There Villain in the name of the law!"_ I shouted at him as the cops stopped shooting at him and looked at me and their faces filled with relief.

" _Ha! You think you can push me around! Pup"_ shouts the villain as he turns to full face me while eating a uncooked turkey whole.

" _Yeah I think I can!"_ I shout back at him as i run up to him at start punching him in his stomach. But it doesn't effect him actually it starting to hurt my claws! It's like punching or clawing at steel!

" _HAHAHAH! Stupid Pup you can't get past my skin it's the hardest material in the world! And as long as I eat more it will grow harder and harder till my skins like diamonds!"_ Shouts the guy like every standard villain in a show he explains his plan?

" _Okay then I won't let you eat"_ I say as I start to run around the store and pick up the scattered food but i'm to late he just comes charging at me and knocks me away. Sending me across the store as I get back up I look and start to observe this fellow as the cops try to help out by shooting at him but the bullets just get sucked in and drop out a second later. With his belly jiggles in response to it as he slowly moves towards the cops to stop them

I got it!

I quickly run up to the front of him and start and retract my claws and start punching him as fast as I can.

" _I'm not fast enough!"_ I shout out as he pushes me back as I skid and drop to my knees

" _Pup you're getting annoying"_ he says as he comes towards me

 **I need to be faster** I think to myself

 **Faster**

 **Faster**

 **FASTER**

 _ **Faster**_

 _ **FASTER**_

 _ **FASTER!**_ I howl loudly towards the sky as a white aura surrounds me as I run up towards him and start punching him faster and faster till my hands and movements are just blurs and soon my plan works. Slowly but surely the guy gets lifted off the ground into the air unable to move only able to be hit and I start walking backwards with him like this until he's in front of a giant freezer he tore out of the wall and hit him into it and lock him in and crank up the cold till it's below freezing causing even the strongest metal to rust or in this case his powers to wear off.

 **The next Day**

I'm heading towards the new base of operations and head inside and see that everyone is here.

" _Hey guys what's up?"_ I ask as I look around and notice that there are only three chairs, three tubes to put our costumes and only the main computer monitor inside.

" _Why is there only three of everything?"_ I ask with concern

" _Yeah M.J. why don't you explain to David why there is only stuff for three people here"_ Jesse says as I notice Patrick looking down and M.J. being unnaturally silent.

" _Well David you see I love video games you know that right?, well an opportunity presented itself to me when I got home today and it's to go after i graduate this year and work with genm corps gaming division to makes games. Something i wanted to do since i was little it's my dream to do it to make people smile by playing games that i created. And so i decided that i will take it and i will have to move out of the city to do so since i will have to live on site to get a job there and I won't be able to be a hero here but i still will be a hero but for the city near genm corp."_ M.J says while looking down

I just stare at M.J. for a bit before I smile and say

" _Then go we've got things handled here i mean there's three of us here and you needed to have a good live after everything that's happened to you and tell Bob when and if you see him I said hi"_ I say to him as he looks up at me about to cry

" _Yeah the same goes for me if you need to go then go just at least come back to visit when you can and to keep in touch"_ Patrick says as he gets up from the chair and walks over to us

" _Ugh Fine I thought if anyone it would be David that would talk you into not going. But it seems i was wrong the reason im saying i don't want you to go is not for the fact that i don't want you to follow your dreams in fact i want you to it's just i don't want one of the only people i consider a friend to leave."_ Jesse says with tears welling in his eyes

We all looked at each other and started to cry but soon brought each other into a group hug and after a while we stopped and decide to go play Dragon Knight Hunter Z to beat the last boss and get the last pieces of loot.

The scene fades out to show our heroes at their respective homes celebrating finally beating the last boss and getting the legendary loot of Dragon Knight Hunter Z.

 **Tv turning on sound followed by static**

" _The letter has been sent to Sir"_ A butler says to a man in a business suit

" _Thank you Alfred that will be all_ " The Man in suit says as he look at a computer monitor screen and see's stocks rising and falling with a company logo at the top.

That Logo Belongs to Genm Corp and this man is Robert Genm CEO of Genm Corp.


	11. Graduation Time?

M.J. POV

" _Today's the day and after tonight i'll be at genm starting my new job"_ I mumble to myself as I walk up to the front entrance of the school and stop and stare at the banner above the archway starting to wish the seniors good luck in their new lives outside of Stanford.

 **Lunch Time**

" _Guys can you believe it we're going to graduate today and go all night at the going away party tonight"_ Patrick says in hype as he holds hands with Jenna as she just rest her head on his shoulder

" _Of course we're going to make sure to spend enough time with mister big developer over here"_ Jenna giggles out as she stares over at M.J. who is staring at Poppy

" _Yup no doubt about it tonight's going to rock!"_ David says in excitement

" _Of course it is i mean we're about to move on to a big part of our lives though not a lot will change but some of it will"_ Jesse says while eating a cold french frie

" _I can't believe you made such a big decision without asking my opinion about it. Ugh sometimes M you can be a real pain in the but."_ Poppy says with a pout

" _Well I know something that will make you feel better"_ I say as I get down on one knee and slowly reveal a rose from behind me.

" _Poppy will you go to the dance with me?"_ I ask with one eye close and wincing expecting to be rejected

" _ **WHAT!**_ " The others shout out as i ask this

" _Yes Yes YES!"_ Poppy shouts while grabbing Jenna and running out the cafeteria saying something about cloth shopping?

 **Meanwhile in the outskirts of the city border**

" _Sir the vehicles and weapons are set and the location is locked into the gps. Do you need us to do anything else sir!"_ A soldier where full blood red body gear says to what seems to be the General

" _No that will be all soldier and while you're at it make sure my swords are sharpened and the syringes and equipment is set for the raid"_ The General says as he looks down at a live video footage of Stanford High school.

" _Sir Yes Sir!"_ The soldier salutes and walks off show a symbol of a shattered clock on the back of the vest.

 **A few hours later a the Graduation Ceremony**

One by one our heroes are called up and got their diplomas as M.J. was the one to give the final speech at the end to the leaving class.

" _Well I don't have a speech per say but I do have a song that I made That I think that fits"_ I say as I pull out a dual green and orange guitar

" _I call this song "The Day" and I hope you enjoy"_

 _You see the sun rise  
A new day is upon you  
You bite your nails and  
Your knees start to tremble  
The time is upon you  
To show them what you can do  
And soon they will know that  
The day has come!_

 _Late into the night  
I hear it storming  
An end to the rain  
Is what I pray  
And I'm hoping  
Now I feel the pressure of the city  
Oh, how it eats me whole_

 _So many names and faces  
Sleepless nights  
Spent in unknown places  
And every day I walk  
Straight into the great unknown  
I'm not to blame  
I'm gonna take a stand  
You say my name  
I'm telling you to reach out and  
Finally take my hand_

 _Colliding fists  
They're what's gonna make you  
You grit your teeth or  
They're gonna break you  
The time is upon you  
To show them what you can do  
You're breaking the mold  
To show you're not them  
Will we break through?  
I don't know, don't know  
The bells are ringing  
Come out and play now  
The time is upon you  
To show them what you can do  
And soon they will know that  
The day has come!_

Everyone starts to cheer as they throw up their hats and the scene changes to night as a hat covers the sun and switches to night showing the football field all done up nice for the dance with students every where and music blasting and our heroes just standing by a table looking around.

 **Scream!** As people hear this suddenly a group of armed soldiers burst out of no wear into the field and in front is a man in a all green general uniform with sword sheaths and looking around at the students and teachers and says something that will ruin our heroes night.

" _So I have very good information that the group of four students that attend this fine school are actually Stanford's very own hero group. Now if you come quietly no one will get hurt and if you don't"_ as soon as he finish that statement

 **BANG!**

The body of the principal goes lifeless on the floor with his blood and brain matter all over the floor.

Our heroes just stand there in shocks as they just witnessed something they never encountered before a full fledged Murderer.

 _ **PAUSE! Insert Coin To Continue**_

 **TV Turning Off Sound**


	12. The End

A. is maybe the end of this story but a key to open up a new more vast you all for your support on this story and I know I will be back with a Volume 2 of this in the future but for now can you please enjoy the ending two part chapter.

 **Last Time On** " **A Game Of Heroes".**

Our heroes just stand there in shocks as they just witnessed something they never encountered before a full fledged Murderer.

 _ **PAUSE! Insert Coin To Continue**_

 **TV Turning Off Sound**

 **TV Turning On Sound**

 **UnPause! Coin Inserted do you wish to Continue?**

 **Yes** **or** **No** **?**

As our heroes stood there processing what they just witnessed they look at each other and nod as they tell the girls to go hide behind some tables and to call the police. As they run in front of the General and ask

" _Who are you"_ asks Jesse if interested as if he seen him before somewhere

" _Me well i'm General Cronos and you four wouldn't happen to be the four heroes im looking for would you?"_ Asks the now named Cronos in a condescending tone.

" _Ha! As if these losers are any ones heroes"_ Laughs out Bull

" _Well what if we are?"_ M.J. asks with the group lines up with him on the football field as something is heard in the distance.

" _Sir we have unidentified flying objects heading this way!"_ Screams out a soldier as M.J. and the others just smirk

 **Crash!** As the tubes from the base land behind their respective owner and the guys quickly suit up except for M.J. who just pull out the Mighty Action X game cartridge

 **Press!**

 **Mighty Action X!, Mighty Jump, Mighty Kick, Mighty, Mighty Actioon X!**

 **Beep Boop**

And there stood Mighty X

" _So Cronos you called?"_ Mighty asks with the others getting in their battle stances ready to fight.

" _Hahahahahah! This is glorious i get to take you all out at once!"_ Cronos shouts out as he raise his arms up and a green field expands out word covering the whole field as the spectators just stand and stare as Cronos takes out his sword and one by one starts to cut each of the heroes down. And the heroes aren't fighting back for some reason?

Poppy's POV

I just stand in awe at what i see in front of me my crush and his friends is my favorite superhero group and is about to fight a supervillain and what is that green field? And why aren't they moving! Why are they letting him beat them up! Wait oh no! The field I know what it does now it can stop time! They can't fight back because they actually can't fight back!

The scene end with a zoomed in view of a part of the field showing a flock of birds stuck in place inside the zone.


	13. Is Just the Beginning

The scene starts with the zoomed in angle of the birds from last chapter but this time they seem to be slowly starting to move again

" _Haha So do you still think you can beat me?"_ asks Cronos as he looks around and see's the bodies of the heroes slowly flying away towards different parts of the field from all of the moment that was built up from the hits he's landed on them.

One bye one they land on the ground barely able to stand and Mighty's health bar is at it's last three pieces. As Jesse and David start to get up they quickly come up with a plan David rush's Jesse and sends him flying towards Cronos and Jesse readies his fist for a punch. But Cronos just side steps it and laughs as he look around.

" _Your a sorry excuse for a hero group hell you don't even have a name"_ Mocks Cronos as he starts to put up a time field again but is stopped by another time field?

" _What! What is the meaning of this!"_ Cronos shouts as he looks around and see's Jesse standing up with his arms out straight using a time field.

Cronos stands there in shock for a moment then breaks into laughter

" _HAHAHAH! Thats priceless you have the exact opposite of your dear father's quirk! I knew you looked familiar how are you Jesse!"_ Cronos shouts out shocking him and the others

" _Don't ever speak of him ever in front of me!"_ Jesse shouts out as he runs towards Cronos in a rage and tries to punch his lights out. But doesn't stand a chance and is easily sent back towards the regrouping heroes.

" _Jesse are you okay"_ David asks in concern as he and Patrick get in front of the downed Jesse to protect him while M.J. tries to think of a way to beat him.

" _I've got it guys the way we're going to beat him is with super co-op"_ Mighty says as he starts to think back to the times he had with his friends and everyone at StandFord and how if it wasn't for them he wouldn't have become the man he was today. And he knows which game will help him right this second.

A blinding golden flash is sent outwards blinding Cronos and the bystanders

There standing before them is the group but they all seem to be holding something?

A gold Game cartridge with a dragon's head at the bottom of it. David,Patrick and Jesse look at then at M.J. and he nods they nod back

 **Press!x4**

 **"Dragon Knight Hunter! Z!**

 **Level Up! Dragon~ Knight~! Dragon~ Knight Hunter!"**

 **Jesse:Blade!**

 **Patrick:Gun!**

 **David:Claws!**

 **M.J.:Fang!**

There standing before the crowd was the heroes but with some new additions. Jesse now has a wrist mounted short sword. While Patrick now has a wrist mounted double barrel gun of some sort on his arm. And David has both his legs and arm armor replaced with gold dragon scale armor with gauntlets and but not least Mighty or M.J. is now in his normal suit but with the upper half of a dragon now on his shoulders.

" _Do you think some kind of costume change is going to stop me!"_ Cronos yells at the group

" _This is no costume change Cronos we leveled up beyond what is needed to beat you!"_ Mighty says as he and the others are now ready to to open a can of whoop ass.

" **The Day by Natewantstobattle"**

" _ **NOW! Get Your Game ON!"**_ the four shout as they charge Cronos

Patrick opens up by sliding up towards Cronos and launching two point blank beam causing Cronos to skid back wards as Jesse comes jumping in with a downward slash with his sword then David rushes Cronos with a tackle causing Cronos to lose his Balance and Mighty finishes up this first round with a swift kick to Cronos's Balls sending him flying back into the bleachers clutching his balls.

" _Growl I will kill you all!"_ Cronos shouts out as he run towards one of the cases his soldiers left opens it grabs out a syringe and injects himself with it causing a data field to explode outward again and to slam into the group but it doesn't effect them thanks to M.J. knocking them away and getting hit himself

Jesse'sPOV

We all watch and stare as M.J. wobbles up to his feet as he clutches his head and them creams to the heavens as a data field of his own explodes out wards causing the football field to shake and our armor to dematerialize and to reappear on M.J. who now instead of having the normal yellow eyes of his suit are now red as blood. He charges wildly at Cronos hacking and slashing at him causing cuts and bullet holes to appear on Cronos if we didn't know any better we would say M.J. would be trying to kill Cronos! He then charges Cronos again this time Cronos is ready with his sword for a block but it's not enough M just breaks his swords in two and send him flying with a punch and stands there for a second just breathing. He gets ready for the finisher but doesn't get to do it as he gets knocked out by a purple energy blast from behind Cronos.

Cronos looks like he about to say something but doesn't get to finish as he get stabbed? By who ever saved him I guess as his body starts to become transparent and forms into green data and sucked into a handheld game console?! And what even more shocking is who or what did it to him! It was M.J. I mean not M.J. since M.J. is unconvinced on the floor basically it's a black and purple repaint of Mighty! We all just stand and stare spectator and Cronos's goons alike at what we just witnessed and we don't know what to say as the Black Mighty is what i'm going to call him for now on just walk towards the exit but not before looking back and just looks at M.J.'s body before leaving.

 **1 week after the Cronos incident**

The scene close with a hand writing a letter on a night the scene cuts to a new city and zoom in on a person standing out in the crowd where green shorts an orange shirt and a very bright pink sweat jacket as he reads the letter in front of a building

We'll after the whole fiasco at the school our lives did change after graduation Patrick and Jenna did get Married like they said they would. David still hasn't found that special someone yet but became head mechanic at the car shop. Poppy became the nurse for the school since she wanted to help kids. And well since the mention of my father from Cronos i've been looking more into it and found out some things I hope this gets to you like my other letters

Signed Jesse James

The figures hood is blown back to show a smiling M.J. but there something new about him he has a red colored eye? He looks up towards the logo at the top of the building as it read genm corp and says

" _Today's the day to show them what I can do"_ Before pocketing the letter and walking into the building

 **Insert Ending Theme:Heroes (English Dub Cover) by Natewantstobattle**


End file.
